


Cuentos de hadas

by Kiiroyume



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Development, Fairy-type Pokemon, Growing Up, Personal Growth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiroyume/pseuds/Kiiroyume
Summary: "Aquel era un estadio muy parecido a los demás de Galar, a primera vista no tenía nada de especial comparándolos con la gran mayoría de ellos. Y, sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo admirándolo de una manera que no podía explicar."[ Fanfic ]*** Spoilers de los videojuegos de Pokémon Espada y Escudo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cuentos de hadas

**Author's Note:**

> Pocas veces comento al principio, pero al final creo que es lo ideal viendo que estamos ante un trabajo de Pokémon en español, así que aquí pondré el equivalente de los nombres en inglés para que si alguien no ha jugado Pokémon en español no se pierda:  
> · Berto - Bede  
> · Sally - Opal  
> · Pueblo Plié - Ballonlea  
> Igualmente diré que este fanfic tiene SPOILERS del juego Pokémon Espada y Escudo. Pero tanto si habéis jugado ya al juego como si os da igual y queréis leer... diré que este fanfic se sitúa justo cuando le dan la patada a Berto y Sally se interesa por él y se lo lleva. Todo lo demás... creo que está explicado en el fanfic, así que eso es todo, espero que os guste ~

«Es verdad que he accedido a ir con ella, pero... ¿no podría soltarme?»

Aquellas eran las palabras que habían estado repitiéndose en la cabeza de Berto desde que Sally casi que le había secuestrado. Habían tomado un taxi volador a las afueras de la ciudad, y hacía unos minutos que habían llegado a Pueblo Plié. Sin embargo, ella no le había soltado desde que habían salido del taxi, y ahora le estaba llevando a toda prisa por los senderos.

Berto había forcejeado un poco al sentirse algo agobiado, pero a mitad del camino decidió rendirse. La anciana era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y le tenía bien agarrado. “Digno de una líder de gimnasio”, pensó. Así que se limitó a resoplar y lo dejó estar.

Tras unos minutos caminando, Sally se detuvo frente a un edificio. Berto levantó la mirada al ver que se habían parado: frente a él estaba el Estadio de Plié, coronado con la insignia característica de los Pokémon de tipo hada. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Aquel era un estadio muy parecido a los demás de Galar, a primera vista no tenía nada de especial comparándolos con la gran mayoría de ellos. Y, sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo admirándolo de una manera que no podía explicar. Las luces que emanaban a través de los ventanales tintados de rosa parecían brillar en mitad de la oscuridad, y el camino de setas y hongos luminiscentes que llevaban hasta la entrada hacía que destacase más aún.

Segundos después miró a un lado y se encontró con el rostro de la señora, mirándole con una sonrisilla pícara.

—Nadie se resiste al encanto de este estadio —dijo, orgullosa.

Berto no contestó, sino que apartó la mirada de inmediato y ocultó su cara bajo el cuello de su abrigo, algo avergonzado.

Sally tiró de él una vez más y ambos entraron al estadio. Dos mujeres, también mayores, se acercaron a ellos al verles.

—¡Sally! Estábamos esperándote —la saludó una de ellas, alegremente. Aunque no pudo evitar preguntar por Berto—. ¿Quién es este muchacho que te acompaña?

—Le he encontrado —anunció entonces Sally.

Las dos mujeres abrieron mucho los ojos, y después los clavaron en el chico. Y ellas no fueron las únicas que se le quedaron mirando tras ello, pues las personas que estaba a su alrededor también se giraron para verle. Berto no parecía entender nada. ¿Encontrado? ¿Se refería... a él?

—Oiga, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? —Preguntó finalmente, abriendo la boca por primera vez en todo ese tiempo—. Dijo que iba a hablarme de las Estrellas Deseo, y que iba a ayudarme de alguna manera a volver al desafío de los gimnasios... ¿Qué hacemos en su estadio?

—Querido muchacho... —empezó Sally—. Dije que tenía una posible solución para tus problemas. Y por eso estamos aquí.

Berto no parecía entender la relación entre ambas cosas.

—Me gustaría que me explicase con claridad de qué va todo esto.

La anciana le soltó la mano finalmente para poner ambas encima de su parasol, mientras le miraba fijamente.

—Quiero que te vuelvas mi aprendiz... para relevarme y liderar el estadio de tipo hada.

Los ojos de Berto se abrieron de par en par.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó, casi de inmediato.

—¡Sally! ¿Le has traído aquí sin explicarle nada? —preguntó una de las mujeres, sorprendida.

—Da igual que no lo supiera. Al ver el estadio de cerca por primera vez se ha quedado con la boca abierta, y he podido ver un destello en sus ojos. ¡Es el destino! ¡Yo misma tuve esa sensación la primera vez que lo vi! —Contestó la anciana.

El chico seguía con cara de incredulidad mientras las veía discutir. Sally realizaba aspavientos hacia su persona y las otras dos mujeres parecían inspeccionarle de arriba abajo mientras la primera seguía hablando. Pero él había desconectado después de que ella desvelase sus intenciones. ¿Él? _¿Líder de gimnasio?_ Sus ojos recorrieron la estancia. Las personas que pasaban por allí cuchicheaban entre ellas. Alzó un poco más la mirada y pudo ver todos los estandartes rosados que decoraban el lugar. Y entonces se acordó de su encuentro con Sally, gritando “¡ _rosa, rosa_!” mientras le examinaba.

—... Oiga, Sally —dijo él, interrumpiendo la conversación entre las tres mujeres—. Me conformo con que me hable de las Estrellas Deseo y a cambio le ayudaré con cualquier otra cosa, pero no está entre mis planes liderar un gimnasio Pokémon solo porque lleve un abrigo rosa.

—¿Solo porque lleves un abrigo rosa? —Preguntó la mujer, confundida—. Es cierto que es lo primero que hizo que me fijase en ti, muchacho, pero no soy tan superficial. Vi más cosas en ti además de eso.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió al chico, pero no iba a rendirse con ello.

—Creo que se ha equivocado conmigo.

—Yo nunca me equivoco. He visto esa chispa en tus ojos. Debes ser tú.

¿Una chispa en sus ojos? Aquella señora había estado demasiado tiempo con Pokémon de tipo hada, tenía la cabeza llena de fantasías.

—Está delirand... ¡AU!—Antes de poder acabar la frase, la mujer le había golpeado con el parasol en la cabeza.

—Primera lección: cuida tus modales. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien hasta ahora.

Berto chasqueó la lengua. Ya era suficiente.

—No he venido a que nadie me dé lecciones. Buenas tardes —dijo. Después se dirigió a las dos señoras, quienes se sorprendieron al ver que les clavaba la mirada. Pero Berto simplemente inclinó la cabeza a modo de reverencia y se dio media vuelta, saliendo del estadio.

Las tres se quedaron calladas unos segundos... hasta que Sally sonrió nuevamente.

—¿Ahora me entendéis? —preguntó.

Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas sin saber bien qué decir. Aunque una cosa estaba clara:

—Es verdad que nunca te equivocas, Sally.

Al salir del gimnasio, Berto se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de Pueblo Plié, deshaciendo el camino que habían hecho antes para llegar al estadio. Pero al llegar al lugar el taxi volador no estaba allí, por lo que tuvo que sentarse a esperar. No le apetecía nada perder el tiempo esperando, pero tampoco quería volver por donde había venido.

La entrada del pueblo conectaba directamente con el Bosque Lumirinto. Él había estado allí una vez, aunque nunca había llegado hasta el final de este. Al recordar aquello se llevó la mano al cinturón y sacó una de sus Pokéball. La lanzó y de ella salió su Ponyta de Galar.

Al ver a su entrenador, el Pokémon relinchó y se acercó a él para que le diese cariñitos.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo... —dijo, al sentir cómo apoyaba su cabecita contra su mejilla. Era muy amigable con él, aunque no podía decir que no le gustaba.

Ponyta miró a su alrededor y al darse cuenta de dónde estaba empezó a dar saltos de alegría. De pronto se puso a galopar de un lado a otro y su melena comenzó a brillar mientras lo hacía. Berto sonrió un poco al verle tan contento. Suponía que le iba a encantar el pueblo: después de todo él le había capturado en el Bosque Lumirinto.

Mientras le veía juguetear, empezó a pensar en lo que haría cuando el taxi regresase. Quería volver a Ciudad Artejo para volver a pedir su readmisión en el desafío de los gimnasios, como había pensado anteriormente. Pediría cualquier otro castigo posible a cambio de poder regresar a la competición. Y si no le aceptaban... ya pensaría en cualquier otra cosa. Había muchas posibilidades...

La imagen de Sally mirándole fijamente y diciendo que quería que fuese su aprendiz y el siguiente líder de gimnasio volvió a cruzar su mente. Sacudió la cabeza. No, esa no era una posibilidad. Además... estaba seguro de que esa señora se había equivocado con él. Le habría llevado hasta allí solo porque daba el pego y nada más. Y lo tenía muy claro: no iba a volver a ser la marioneta de alguien.

Entonces... su mente paró en seco. ¿Marioneta? Sí, Sally lo había dicho en su encuentro. El Presidente Rose le había estado usando para recolectar Estrellas Deseo. Pero... él no se había parado a pensarlo detenidamente. O eso creía, pues acababa de admitir que había estado siendo el juguete de la persona que había cuidado de él durante tanto tiempo. ¿Lo había estado negando en su interior desde que había sido expulsado por él mismo, intentando no admitirlo...?

Apretó los puños. Había sido utilizado... Había sido...

—Qué Ponyta tan bien cuidado —una voz le sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos. Alzó la cabeza y pudo ver cómo Sally se encontraba a escasos metros de él, acariciando a Ponyta. Este parecía muy contento con las muestras de afecto de la mujer, que se volvió a mirar a Berto—. ¿Es tuyo?

¿Aquella mujer había aparecido de la nada? O tal vez no la había oído llegar.

—Sí —se limitó a decir. Ponyta miró a su entrenador y volvió a correr hasta él para pedirle más caricias. Berto empezó a acariciarle, aunque mirando hacia otro lado. Por alguna razón sentía algo de vergüenza cuando otras personas le veían cuidando de sus Pokémon.

—¿Sabías que los Ponyta de Galar pueden leer los pensamientos de la gente? —Preguntó Sally—. Son Pokémon muy sensibles. Solo aceptan a los entrenadores de corazón puro y sin maldad en su interior.

Berto se sintió algo sobrecogido por aquello, y volvió la vista hacia Ponyta, que parecía muy feliz a su lado.

—... No lo sabía —se atrevió a confesar el chico.

Sally se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se quedaron callados. A pesar de su discusión hacía unos minutos, Berto no se sentía incómodo con ella cerca. Parecía como si supiese que necesitaba su espacio... Tal vez se había rendido y pensaba dejarle en paz...

—No te equivoques: sigo pensando que serías un digno sucesor para mi gimnasio —soltó Sally de golpe.

Berto se sobresaltó. ¿Había leído sus pensamientos?

—Y-Ya le he dicho que no estoy interesado —dijo él, intentando mantener la compostura.

—Puede que por fuera me veas como una vieja que no tiene nada que ofrecer, pero puedo ayudarte a convertirte en uno de los mejores entrenadores de Galar, como lo soy yo —contestó ella, sin inmutarse ni un poco—. Todo el mundo, incluido Rose, quedarían impresionados con tu fuerza y destreza. Verían de lo que eres capaz, que no es poco. Estoy segura de que tienes mucho que ofrecer. Y no lo noto en tus pintas, sino en tu mirada.

Sally miró de reojo al chico. Sabía que había logrado captar nuevamente su atención con aquellas palabras, y como siempre, no se equivocaba.

—Sin embargo —continuó ella—, a cambio de enseñarte todo lo que sé, te pido que apliques para el puesto de Líder de Gimnasio. A cualquiera que pasa por el estadio se lo pido. No es un precio grande a pagar. De hecho, aunque volvieses al desafío de los gimnasios, tendrías que enfrentarte a mi prueba.

Aquello era cierto. Ya había escuchado a otros entrenadores hablar de ello.

El chico parecía estarlo pensando. Aunque antes de decir nada... quería saber algo más.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en mí? —preguntó.

Sally abrió un poco los ojos y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Tengo un presentimiento —dijo finalmente. Berto parecía molesto con aquella breve respuesta, pero aún no había terminado—. Y... supongo que me recuerdas a alguien.

—¿Eh? ¿A quién?

—Pues no lo sé, no me acuerdo ahora mismo... pero a una persona fuerte y determinada, eso seguro.

Berto entrecerró los ojos. Estaba jugando un poco con él, eso seguro. Y aquellas respuestas llenas de agujeros no eran suficiente para él. Aunque... de alguna forma...

Devolvió a Ponyta a la Pokéball y se puso en pie. Sally se le quedó mirando esperando su siguiente movimiento, aunque después de percató de que estaba esperando a que ella se levantase. Al hacerlo, empezó a caminar de vuelta al gimnasio, y el chico, como esperaba, comenzó a seguirla.

—Solo le pido una cosa más —dijo Berto—: no diga que ha encontrado a su sucesor. Solo quiero volverme más fuerte, y de paso haré la prueba, como usted quería. Volverme líder de gimnasio sigue sin estar entre mis planes.

—Como quieras, chico —contestó Sally, cerrando los ojos—. Y que sepas que puedes irte cuando quieras. No va a ser fácil.

—... No esperaba que lo fuera.

Sally esbozó una sonrisa triunfante al escuchar aquellas palabras, aunque Berto no pudo verla.

«Definitivamente es un cabezota... Exactamente igual que yo».

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora sí... ¡buenas!  
> Espero que os haya gustado. No he corregido demasiado el fanfic pero sé que si no lo publico ahora, no lo haré nunca, así que mejor hacerlo y punto xD Esto en mi mente esto es un fanfic con varios capítulos, pero ya que me dan arrebatos de inspiración incontrolables soy incapaz de decir cuándo saldrá el siguiente capítulo. Recemos para que sea pronto... y para que no me dé pereza escribirlo.  
> Berto me gusta mucho. Espero que en el anime o el manga veamos algo parecido a esto. Quiero ver más sobre él. Pero mientras tanto... espero poder escribirlo yo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ~*


End file.
